


Howl

by astrocops



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: M/M, Petplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrocops/pseuds/astrocops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Shirō likes to experiment. Houka rarely says no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Howl

Shirō's hands shook around the leather of the collar, but he steadied them as he latched it around Houka's neck. This would be fine--he'd read up well, and he knew to take it easy. Nothing to fear. Houka's eyes were locked on his face as he hooked the collar up, and Shirō ruffled his hair.

Houka shifted to splay his fingers across Shirō's thighs, pressing up between his legs for a kiss. He got it, but Shirō pushed his hands away gently. "You can't use your hands," he reminded him quietly, smiling as Houka slid down and let his head rest on his thigh.

There. Perfect.

For a moment, the tailor was content to play with his boyfriend's hair, thin fingers gentle as could be sliding through the soft blue locks. Houka leaned into the touch, eyes sliding closed as Shirō scratched at the nape of his neck. He moved to press his face against Shirō's stomach, using his teeth to drag his shirt up. Curious, Shirō used the hand holding the leash to tug his shirt hem up, and he shivered as Houka's tongue slid across his skin. The little licks only earned slight reactions and while Houka was delighted that he could make Shirō tremble, he wanted more.

He shifted back so he could close his teeth around the button of his boyfriend's slacks, tugging carefully--only enough to get his attention, not enough to pull it off. His reward was immediate response as Shirō unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, immediately curling his fingers into Houka's hair again to pet and scratch. "Good boy," he murmured, and Houka's face flushed.

Alright. He was starting to see the appeal in this.

Bowing his head after a long moment of basking in attention, the programmer mouthed at Shirō's cock through the fabric of his boxers, satisfied when he jolted. A glance upward proved he was watching, and Houka made a show of tugging at the waistband. He let out a soft growl and watched as pink crept into Shirō's cheeks. "Ask nicely," the blond breathed, and Houka nuzzled against his dick.

Shirō let go of him again to push his boxers down enough for his cock to be free, and Houka traced his fingers with his tongue. This, at least, was familiar territory--how many times had they gone down on each other, how many times had Houka watched gold eyes grow hazy as salt burst across his tongue? Too many to count, certainly. Shirō thought to tug on the leash, but before he could, Houka was planting wet, enthusiastic kisses all over his growing erection. Shirō was shuddering, spiderlike fingers sliding through Houka's hair. "There we go," he murmured as Houka sucked on the swollen head, a sharp gasp tearing from Shirō's lips. His fingers hooked, tugging a bit. "G-good boy," he panted, "Good boy, good dog."

As he licked his lips and took Shirō's cock in his mouth properly, Houka thought he could get use to this. His emerald eyes were dark and dilated as he looked up at Shirō, soft sounds muffled as his hair was pet and pulled. Saliva dripped down his chin, and he pulled off to lick broad strokes up Shirō's cock. He lapped at the tip, humming as Shirō groaned.

He didn't bother with pulling Houka's head down--Shirō let go of him and tugged firmly on the leash, chest heaving as he watched Houka's adam's apple bob. "Come on, pet," he coaxed, pulling a bit more gently this time. "Just a little more--and then I'll treat you." Shirō all but doubled over as Houka sucked him back into his mouth, a desperate moan dripping from his lips. "So good," he whispered. "Fuck, you're so good, Houka--good job, you're so good, so good, so good--"

Shirō's hips rocked up against his lover's mouth, and Houka met each thrust eagerly. His lips were slick and he could feel spit sliding down his neck, but he didn't care--Shirō's hand tightened on the leash until he couldn't move, and Houka was whining as he fucked his throat. All at once, he stopped, gentle hands guiding Houka back. "Wait," Shirō commanded, and Houka bit back a complaint.

"Get up here." That hadn't been part of the plan, but they'd strayed from that the moment Shirō took control and he knew it. Houka scrambled up on the couch, dick straining against his boxers. "Turn to face the arm of the couch." On hands and knees, Houka did so, shuddering as Shirō pressed a line of kisses up his spine. Slowly, his boxers were tugged down, and he heard the pop of a cap being opened. His heart was pounding in his chest and his cock was throbbing as he heard the slick sound of Shirō coating his fingers in lube. Before he touched him, Shirō asked, "Is this alright?"

It was a chance to back out of this, a chance to break from the scene and go cuddle or just touch each other to completion--but Houka wasn't having that. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he nodded his head. He shifted on the couch cushions, spreading his legs apart as far as he could. Careful fingers pressed against his asshole, and Shirō rubbed the pad of his index finger against it for a moment before slowly pushing it in. They'd experimented with penetrating Houka before, but this was different--it was one thing to let your boyfriend rub against your prostate until you came all over your stomach. It was another to be stretched to be fucked.

Shirō's fingers weren't as long as his own, but they spread him open well. By the time the blond decided to add another, Houka was trembling under him, entirely too aware of the grin being pressed against his skin every time Shirō kissed his back. He was whining by the third, soft, breathy sounds that he was immediately embarrassed by. He wasn't used to this yet--he wasn't used to being the one to plead.

Fingers curled and split and scissored inside him, and Houka was melting. He slowly lowered his chest, panting as he turned his head to the side against the couch cushion. Shirō hummed his approval and pressed his fingers in as deep as he could manage, smiling as Houka squirmed under him. Carefully he withdrew his fingers, skimming his clean hand up Houka's back. "Ready?" he asked, and shifted to grab the lube again when Houka nodded quickly.

He hissed softly at how cold the gel was, but it was almost a blessing--he needed to cool off after watching his normally-composed boyfriend start writhing and whimpering under him. He lined the head of his cock up and pushed into Houka until the head was in, stopping to allow him to adjust. It was no wonder Houka liked topping him so much--he was hot and tight around him, and Shirō found himself shaking. He didn't let himself move again until Houka pressed his hips back.

His thrusts were slow, careful, and precise--he'd move forward an inch, wait, pull out a little, and push further. The hand that was slick with lube was wrapped around Houka's hip, squeezing and stroking soothingly as Houka curled his hands into fists. It was easiest not to reach for Shirō that way--it was easiest to remind himself to stay silent. His body was relaxed, and each little rock of Shirō's hips had him shifting forward.

Finally, Shirō was all the way inside, and Houka let out a watery little keen. Shirō slipped his hand under Houka to wrap his fingers around his cock, only half-hard after the discomfort of stretching. They were pressed chest to back, and it was soothing to feel Shirō breathe. Houka shuddered as Shirō slid his thumb back and forth over the head of his cock until it was dripping, letting out a quiet moan.

"I'm going to move now," Shirō warned him as he let go, sitting upright and wrapping the leash around his palm. His slick hand found Houka's waist again, and Houka braced himself as Shirō pulled almost all the way out. His thrusts were slow at first, as gentle and careful as he could manage. The sensation was a strange one, and Houka found himself wondering if maybe Shirō didn't put on a show for him after all. Sure, it had taken him time to relax their first time, but he didn't think it had taken this long.

His worry disappeared slowly as the discomfort melted away, Houka's jaw dropping. It wasn't incredible yet, but he couldn't deny that small sparks of pleasure were igniting under his skin and jolting up his spine. He began to pant, and Shirō let himself move faster. Houka's face flushed as he pushed up on his hands again, mouth hanging open as he let his eyes close. This was starting to feel nice--he let himself press back against Shirō, earning a soft groan as Shirō tightened his grip on his hip.

The rhythm faltered as Shirō shifted a bit, murmuring a quiet apology as he made sure he wouldn't slip off the couch. Houka was about to respond when Shirō thrust again, and he saw stars. He let out throaty groan, so flustered by the sound that even his ears were flushed dark red. Eyes going wide for a moment, Shirō set in with a harsher pace, leaning down to kiss Houka's back a few times. "Good boy," he hummed as Houka keened, his hips pressed back against the blond's. "You're doing great--good dog."

It was getting harder and harder not to cry out. Houka clung to his role with both hands, and still Shirō's name sprung to his lips. He bit his lip hard, whining desperately. Shirō took it as a sign to step it up, pulling on the collar until Houka sat up. Lips pressed against Houka's shoulder, Shirō kept thrusting and curled his fingers around his cock. The strokes weren't perfect, but they were enough--Houka shattered in his grip, all thought swirling down the drain as he called out for Shirō again and again. Shirō wrapped his free arm around Houka's waist tightly, shuddering behind him. "Good boy--good boy, Houka. Come on--it's alright, you did s-so good. You're such a good dog." His voice broke on the last word, and he buried his face between Houka's shoulderblades as he came.

Heat was curled tightly in the pit of Houka's stomach, and he whined when Shirō slowly pulled out of him. Letting go of the leash immediately, Shirō gently guided Houka to turn around and lay back, pressing a hand between his legs and his fingers into him again. It wasn't enough, wasn't enough, and Houka was rocking against him as he tried to find enough friction. He all but sobbed as Shirō went down on him, hands curling tightly into his wavy hair as he swallowed his cock. He jerked up against his mouth and hand, shuddering as Shirō's fingertips brushed his prostate--fuck, that felt so good, it felt too good--

He came with a wordless cry, eyes closed tightly as Shirō continued to bob his head. Houka had to push him away after a moment, quickly growing oversensitive as Shirō licked away every trace of cum and pulled his fingers out. He only had to let go and open his arms before Shirō settled atop him, pressing frantic kisses all over his face and murmuring praise. "That was incredible," he told him between pecks. "You're incredible--I love you. Thank you so much for trying this."

Shirō sounded so sincere, a smile on his face as he looked down at Houka. His eyes were bright and his expression was soft, and Houka wrapped both arms around him just to have him close. "We should... try with less clothes next time. I'm all but certain you've ruined those slacks," is somehow what comes out of his mouth. He hadn't intended on sounding so clinical or uninterested, but as he watched, Shirō started to laugh. Of course Shirō understood--Houka should've known that Shirō always did when it came to them.

"We'll see," was his reply, and he proceeded to litter kisses down Houka's neck.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Then Houka discovered exactly how uncomfortable having dried cum in your ass is, and they had a nice long shower together.
> 
> Merry Christmas, you filthy animals. This is my first shot at Houka (and a more dominant Shirō) and I hope it's not terribly out of character. And now, as this is a giftfic...
> 
> Merry Christmas, Neen! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! I hope your Christmas has been wonderful so far, and I hope this brightens it further. Thank you so much for being my friend and for roleplaying with me!


End file.
